warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldar Wargear
Despite the differences between the dozens of Craftworlds of the Eldar, all share the same technology with regards to weapons, equipment and vehicles. In addition, Craftworld Eldar equipment (or very similar variants) is also used by the Harlequins and various groups of Eldar Exodites, outcasts, and pirates. This list will describe the various weapon types, common equipment and vehicles used by the Craftworld Eldar. Weapons Shuriken weapons Shuriken weapons are the most common weapon type amongst the Craftworld Eldar. These weapons are dependent on a solid core of ammunition, which is normally cylindrical (although many variants do exist). When the weapon is fired, high-energy impulses shear off a monomolecular layer from the ammunition core, before hurling the disc from the barrel of the weapon. Up to a hundred shurikens can be fired in a two-second burst, with a standard ammunition core sufficient to provide at least ten such bursts before depletion. However, the method of firing does not lend itself to long-range accuracy, leaving the standard Eldar weapon to be outreached by opponents. Shuriken weapons come in several forms; shuriken pistols, shuriken catapults (carbine), Avenger shuriken catapults (a longer ranged variant), shuriken cannon and shrieker cannon (a version used by Harlequin Death Jesters that incorporates toxins). Laser weapons Although similar in concept to Imperial 'las' technology, the laser-based weapons used by the Craftworld Eldar are significantly more advanced than those of the Imperium. This is due to both the use of more efficient generation and transmission systems and the artificial growth of special focusing crystals through which the laser energy is filtered and refined before discharge. There are six main types of Eldar laser weaponry: * Bright lances : The bright lance constitutes the main anti-tank firepower of the Craftworld Eldar. It is a laser weapon, similar in concept to Imperial counterparts, but fires an extremely focused shot, capable of rendering armour under a certain thickness useless. * Scatter lasers : A much more efficient analog of the Imperial Guard's multilaser, scatter lasers use crystalline power cells to store a concentrated charge, before releasing the energy in a concentrated burst. * Pulse lasers : Like the bright lance, the pulse laser is similar in concept to Imperial lascannon. However, like all Eldar weapons, it is superior in efficiency. It differs from the bright lance in that it fires a burst of several shots, but is less effective against heavy armour. * Lasblasters : Carried by the Swooping Hawks Aspect Warriors, the lasblaster is analagous to Imperial lasguns but offering a slight increase in penetrating power and an improved rate of fire. Exarchs use a more effective triple-barrelled version called a hawk's talon, and also have access to the sunrifle, a weapon which fires a high number of laser shots per second. * Laser lances : These are wielded by the jetbike-riding Shining Spear Aspect Warriors. They provide a heavy close range punch as the Shining Spears charge into battle. The Exarch may carry a more powerful version of the laser lance called a starlance. * Prism cannon : A massive two-stage weapon mounted exclusively on the Fire Prism grav-tank. A mid-strength laser is aimed at a large, artificially-grown crystal prism. This prism causes a significant amplification of the destructive power the initial laser possesses, emitting the energy in a single blast of power, or they can be fired unfocused to provide a weaker shot with a larger blast radius. One prism cannon can be fired into the crystal of another to increase the power of the latter. This can be repeated with other prism cannon. Warp technology weapons The distort cannon (or D-cannon), as well as the compact version known as wraithcannon, uses a miniaturised warp engine to create a point where the warp is temporarily overlaid onto an area of realspace. If the target is not 'swallowed' by the warp hole, the gravitational forces involved in opening and maintaining this overlay will literally rip the target apart. Although immensely powerful, the D-cannon is affected by a short range, and is inaccurate by Eldar standards. Monofilament weapons The deathspinners and spinnaret rifles used by Warp Spider Aspect Warriors and the shadow weavers used by Eldar fire support teams both use a liquid organo-polymer compound to create monomolecular wire nets. These nets are created as the liquid compound exits the weapons, before being directed at the target (inaccurately in the case of shadow weavers). The net is extremely hard to remove, as it is made up of molecule-thick strands which are capable of cutting through unprotected flesh. The compound is designed to contract when disturbed, resulting in the victim slicing themselves apart as they struggle to free themselves. Although effective, it can be defeated by stronger forms of rigid armour. Grenades *'Haywire Grenades' :are used for neutralising various vehicles. They send out an extremely high-powered, short range shockwave of magnetic energy which shorts out electrical equipment and energy systems of an enemy vehicle. These weapons are often carried by the Swooping Hawk and Striking Scorpion Aspect Warriors. *'Plasma Grenades' : are used to temporarially stun the victim, leaving them useless for a few seconds, giving the attacker time to leap onto their victim and rip them to shreds. These are commonly used by Striking Scorpion Aspect Warriors. Vibro-cannon A large weapon used on Falcons and support platforms, Vibro-cannon are sonic-based weaponry that generate a rapidly distorting wave of sonic energy that ranges from ultrasonics to hypersonic frequencies. This wave is directed down a magnetised tunnel and, when it hits its target, literally shakes the target to pieces. It is able to cross the sonic beams of two or more Vibro-cannon to increase the already severe damage done to the target, making them capable of destroying even the most armoured foe if used properly. Mandiblasters Mandiblasters are used by the Striking Scorpions aspect, and are a laser weapon, fired by a neural interface inside the Striking Scorpion's helmet. Activated by a psychic pick-up on the interior of the helmet, they fire a hail of micro-needles which act as a short-range conductor for a highly charged laser. A mandiblaster volley and the blistering storm of attacks from the Scorpions that follow it is enough to tear the heart out of an enemy force. Fusion weapons Fusion guns are used by the Fire Dragons Aspect, and are similar to the Meltaguns used by the Imperium. It is comparable in strength to its Imperial counterparts. There is also an improved fusion weapon, called a firepike, which boasts enhanced range in comparison. Projectile weapons Reaper launchers are used by the Dark Reapers heavy support Aspect, and take the form of a fast-firing, armour piercing rocket launcher, with a lower recoil and higher rate of fire than a normal missile launcher. They enable small squads of Dark Reapers to command the battlefield, as they are capable of threatening almost any heavy infantry squad. Exarchs sometimes carry a faster-firing version called a tempest launcher, used to saturate an area with smaller, armour-piercing missiles. Eldar missile launchers are also sometimes carried by Dark Reaper Exarchs but more commonly fitted as heavy weapons to Eldar vehicles. Similar to the missile launchers of the Imperium, they can fire either krak or plasma missiles. Equipment Wraithbone Wraithbone is the main construction material of the Eldar, and the staple of their psycho-technic engineering. It is brought forth from the warp and shaped by Bonesingers through psychic power. It is used to create the craftworlds of the Eldar, their tanks and other vehicles, constructs such as the Wraithguard and Wraithlords, weapons and armour. It is a psychic conductor and so not only provides the structure for the things built of it, but also power distribution and communications. Wraithbone is a highly resilient material, and capable of limited self-repair. It, and the other building materials of the Eldar, will grow and react more like tissue and plants than the building materials of other races. Infinity Circuit Every Craftworld contains an Infinity Circuit, which is essentially the wraithbone skeleton of the Craftworld itself. Within this matrix, the souls of all the Craftworld's dead reside in a form of group consciousness, providing both a well of psychic power for the ship and a massive ancestral mind to advise and guide the living. With the rise of Slaanesh, the Infinity Circuit is the closest thing that the Eldar have to an afterlife; if their souls are not caught and integrated into it, they will be lost into the Warp and devoured by the Great Enemy. For this reason the Eldar will defend their Craftworlds with a fury and tenacity almost unrivalled; they risk losing not only their home but the souls of their ancestors as well. Soulstone A soulstone is a psychically-charged, warp-attuned crystal designed and created by the Eldar to trap the wearer's soul in the event of physical death, which prevents the Eldar's soul from being sucked into the Warp and tortured by Slaanesh. Additionally, an active soulstone (one containing an Eldar's immortal essence) can be inserted into one of the Eldar's wraithbone creations and act as a power source and pseudo-consciousness. These stones are then collected and inserted into the Craftworld's Infinity Circuit, where they may rest along with the spirits of their ancestors. In times of need, the soulstones of the Craftworld's strongest warriors may be taken from the Infinity Circuit and placed inside wraithbone automatons such as the Wraithguard and Wraithlords, to once again fight for the Craftworld. Webway The Eldar avoid using warpspace in the same way the Imperium does, because they have a stronger depth of emotion which gives them a stronger psychic presence in the warp. This would inevitably attract a large daemonic presence during the voyage, making the trip extremely hazardous. They may use the warp if desperate, but they prefer to use a system of ancient 'tunnels' through the warp known as the Webway. It is best imagined as a vast and tangled network of doorways between fixed points in real space, by which the Eldar can travel farther and faster than most races. However, if there is not a Warpgate (the exits and entrances to the Webway) near their destination, or the one present is not big enough to permit the necessary forces, they are at a disadvantage. Much of the Webway has fallen into obscurity and disrepair, with tunnels and doorways sealed or broken. This often forces the Eldar to make connecting stops on their way to their destination. Finally, it is said that the fabled Black Library resides somewhere within the Webway, though only the Harlequins know where. Vehicles Most of the vehicles of the Eldar (except War Walkers, Wraithlords and the largest Titans) incorporate powerful "grav-thrusters", allowing them hover over the ground. This makes them significantly faster than their Imperial equivalents, and their speed is better protection than any amount of armour plating. Jetbike The jetbikes used by the Craftworld Eldar are highly advanced anti-gravity vehicles. They are able to use subtle manipulation of the anti-gravity field to combine high speeds with incredible agility and manoeuvrability. Eldar jetbikes are commonly armed with a pair of shuriken catapults, although they can be upgraded to carry a single shuriken cannon instead. Riders are normally armed with an additional shuriken pistol, although warriors of the Shining Spears Aspect use a laser lance designed to deliver a laser blast at extremely close range. Vyper Highly mobile weapons platforms based on an enlarged Jetbike design, the two-man Vyper is capable of carrying a wide variety of Eldar heavy weapons. Although lightly armoured, the impressive speed and manoeuvrability of the Vyper is an almost superior defense to heavy conventional armour. Vypers are often fielded in squadrons of up to three vehicles. War Walkers These vehicles are similar in size to a Wraithlord but are manned by a standard Eldar Guardian. War Walkers have two heavy weapon mounts that can accommodate almost any Eldar heavy weapon. Their armour does not grant much protection, but they are also protected by an energy shield similar to that of a Wave Serpent. War Walkers operate in squads of up to three and can be equipped to take on anything from massed light infantry to heavy vehicles. Falcon Named for the mythical figure who delivered one of the Swords of Vaul to the hero Eldanesh, the Falcon is a 'grav-tank' or 'skimmer' capable of operating at high altitude, and at speeds exceeding 800 km/h (in certain conditions). The Falcon is armed with a pulse laser and twin-linked shuriken catapults. An additional mount is provided on the Falcon’s turret, capable of accepting almost all heavy weaponry used by the Eldar. In addition, the Falcon is capable of carrying six passengers in a rear-facing compartment. Wave Serpent An armoured personnel carrier based on the same design as the Falcon, the Wave Serpent is the standard transport vehicle of the Craftworld Eldar. Armed with twin-linked shuriken catapults and a set of twin-linked heavy weapons, the Wave Serpent is capable of carrying up to twelve Eldar passengers in the expanded passenger compartment. In addition, the prow of the Wave Serpent is protected by an advanced energy shield, reducing the effectiveness of enemy weapons and ordnance. Deathstalker A grav vehicle mounting a single large laser weapon based around a crystal reciever. Deathstalkers can pool or their firepower; each cannon firing into the base of anothers. In this way the firepower can be concentrated and units otherwise out of range of the target can contribute. Warpcannon A grav vehicle mounting a single heavy weapon in a fixed mounting position. Warp-based cannons were also used by the Orks. Fire Prism An anti-tank vehicle based on the Falcon design, the Fire Prism replaces the Falcon’s carrying capacity and turret weapons with a massive crystal array, known to Imperial forces as the Prism Cannon. It can fire on an area instead of a single target but with drastically reduced strength. Wraithbone constructs A Wraithlord is an Eldar walking vehicle that contains no living warrior; rather, it is merely a robotic shell, a repository of the animating spirit of a dead Eldar hero. A spirit is drawn from the Infinity Circuit and resides within the construct until such time as its power begins to fade and it can no longer function. The Eldar Wraithlords stand significantly taller than a man, carry an array of weaponry and are a terrifying sight on the battlefield. Wraithlords have incredible strength in any case, but also sometimes carry a wraithsword for close-combat. In the table-top game, they are represented as a living Monstrous Creature, unlike similar constructs (such as Dreadnoughts), which are vehicles, meaning that Wraithlords can also be "wounded" rather than "damaged". Compact (roughly man-sized) versions known as Wraithguard also serve the armies of the Eldar, each powered by the spirit of a dead warrior. Wraithguard carry Wraithcannons. The Wraithguard were highly relied on in the Defense of Iyanden, as were the Wraithlords. When first introduced into the Warhammer 40,000 setting, there were Eldar walkers with living occupants within known as Dreadnoughts - three types the "War Cry" "Banshee" and "War Demon" depending on weapons. There was also the "Spirit Warrior" which was animated by a spirit force and the human sized spirit animated "Ghost Warriors". In time this was condensed into the Wraithlord/Wraithguard which made a greater disinction between the human world and Eldar and fitted better with the background. Knights Larger than walkers but smaller than Titans. The Knights are found on agri-worlds. *Fire Gale *Bright Stallion *Towering Destroyer Revenant Scout Titan The Revenant is the smallest Eldar Titan, comparable to the Imperial Warhound Titan Phantom Titan Eldar Titans are similar to those of the Imperium but show typical Eldar attributes. They are slimmer in build and faster. Their weapons are superior technology and for defence they use a visual effect to make them harder to see rather than Void shields. Warlock Titan The Warlock Titan uses psy-weapons. Space Craft Space battles are covered by Battlefleet Gothic (BG) and the earlier Space Fleet (SF). *Eldar Wraithship (SF) *Eldar Shadowhunter (SF) *Void Stalker Battleship (BG) *Aurora Light Cruiser (BG) *Solaris Light Cruiser (BG) *Dragonship crusier (BG) *Blackstone Fortress (BG) The Blackstone Fortresses are somewhere between space stations and starships. They are ancient weapons used to combat the C'tan, said to have been created by the Eldar God Vaul. References * * }} Eldar (Warhammer 40,000), Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles Category:Science fiction weapons